From the Sewars TMNT fanfic
by Marioradium
Summary: This is an idea I've been wanting to do for awhile: a retelling of the first live-action TMNT film, but with a darker twist incorporating some more elements from the comic and fixing some of the minor problems the final product had
1. The Mugging

Chapter 1

The Mugging

It was late evening in New York, the last rays of the sun beginning to fully fade from the sky. Not that it mattered in this bustling metropolis. The City that Never Sleeps it's called. A fitting nickname indeed. A fitting place as well for a story like this to occur.

Our tale begins at one of the news buildings in the city. A woman in a yellow raincoat is exiting through the back, bantering a little bit with the guard on duty there. It is the type of chat a person goes through every day as they live normally. The woman's name is April O'Neal. She is a reporter for Channel 3 Eyewitness News, and after this night her life will be anything but normal.

Slowly she walked down the back alleyway, heading in the direction of her van. It was parked two blocks away. She could have parked it closer, but a good walk never hurt anyone. She hummed lightly as she walked, still thinking of the major story she was working on.

The city was in trouble. Anarchy wasn't spreading, but if things got worse than they were it was a possibility. A crime wave had sprung up in the last few months. With how the economy had been for the last few years it wasn't a surprise. The surprise came from how tactical the wave was. It had started small, with the usual pickpocketing and muggings. It then had spread out, including car break-ins, home invasions, and store robberies.

This was to be expected, but the odd thing was that their was hardly an evidence left behind. Whoever was committing these crimes did it not only silently, but went to the trouble of remaining unseen. Not even cameras seemed to be doing any good; whether or not they were cutting the power or damn good at remaining hidden remained to be seen.

The police tried their best, but under Stern nothing was getting solved. He seemed to be better at public relations than he was at actual police work, not that April would ever say that to Stern's face He was known to have a short fuse as well, especially if you criticized his job performance.

With that in mind, it was also a given that he wouldn't listen to an explanation April had gotten from some citizens she'd interviewed recently. Haku Toriyama was the name of one of the oldest of them. He had been raised in Japan and had lived in New York for about ten-years. His answer to the crime wave was simple and to the point: ninjas.

April scoffed a little as she turned a corner, fumbling with her keys a little. She had shown a similar reaction during the interview with Toriyama. After all, you had to admit it sounded a little farfetched. Of course Toriyama had been quick to defend his point.

"A shinobi is silent," he had said. "They move in the shadows, as if invisible, waiting for the moment to strike. Does that sound like the attitudes of the people behind this crime wave?"

Even with her skeptical mind April had to admit he had a point. A ninja, whether or not she thought it possible, would be able to commit these type of crimes.

Her mind was so preoccupied with the thoughts of ninjas in the city that she didn't notice the teens at first as she rounded another corner. It was the noise that caught her attention, the noise of something heavy being lifted. Quickly April came back to reality, her eyes taking in the full sight in front of her. Her van was right in front of her, the front passenger door wide open. Three teenagers were there, dressed in black. One of them had been pulling a piece of news equipment from the van.

Right now all three of them were looking at her. The one who had been at the front shook his head lightly, smiling as he did. "Bad timing," he said, walking a step towards her. "Very bad timing."

April took a step backwards as well, holding her purse close to her. It was one thing to report on the crimewave, it was another to be apart of it. "You're telling me."

The walking teen smiled. His two accomplices had stopped what they were doing and were moving to join him. "Get her purse." They both nodded and ran for April.

As quickly as she could she turned and ran. She wasn't quick enough. The two teens grabbed her, the momentum from their run taking them to the ground. The leader teen ran quickly to join his two friends, kneeling down to help with the mugging. The one who'd been holding the equipment moved to hold April down. He was built like an athlete, so it wasn't that hard.

Despite this April wasn't going to let them make an easy score off of her. As soon as they'd hit the ground she began squirming, fighting to get away like a fish on a hook. "Get off me!" she yelled. "Help!"

The third teen moved quickly, his hand making contact with April's mouth. It shut her up for a few seconds, but it was enough for his buddy to tighten his grip on the reporter. "No ones gonna help you," he said.

The leader nodded, moving to remove the rolex from April's wrist. Just as he got the band off the light above them turned off, the sound of breaking glass right before. In this section of the ally it was the only working light, so now without it they were in darkness. The leader and the smaller of his two friends moved. They didn't get far. From where she lay April could hear an impact sound, followed by a groan. Another similar sound followed.

"What the hell?" the teen holding her down said, his head moving quickly from left to right. It was a useless gesture until his eyes adjusted. He couldn't afford to wait that long. Risking April getting away his hands let her arms go, but to compensate he put his knee on her stomach; one move and he push his knee down. Quickly his hands fumbled for his cell phone. Once in hand he clicked the enter button. The light was very powerful, but here it was better than nothing.

As he scanned the feint light his eyes widened slightly. The smaller teen lay a few feet away, apparently dazed. From the angle he was at it was obvious he'd been hit in the head. Not hard enough to kill, but he was bleeding a little. Their leader was against the wall a few feet away, dazed as well. Like the other he'd been hit in the head.

"Wh...what the fuck?" he said, quickly scanning the phone around them. Whoever had done this was still around, and from the looks of things dangerous. "Who the fuck are you!". As he yelled he stood a little, relieving the pressure on April's stomach. She stirred a little, but stopped when she heard sirens in the distance. Looks like someone had heard the commotion down here and called the police. Seems luck was on her side.

The teen heard the sound as well and moved, cursing his luck. Judging from the sound level he had about a minute until they arrived. His friends were on their own. Hopefully they didn't squeal. Their sensei wouldn't like that one...

A sharp blow to the stomach snapped him from his thoughts. He'd been running in the opposite direction from the noise, aiming to move past the van. The strength behind the blow forced the air from his chest, forcing him to his knees. It felt like a stick, but he didn't have enough time to think that. As soon as his knees hit the ground another blow was aimed, hitting him hard in head. Like his friends he was now out cold.

April didn't look up until she heard the impact noise. Whoever had knocked the other two out had just finished their handiwork. Hopefully that was all they wanted. Slowly April scooted against the nearest wall, not wanting to push her luck with whoever it was. Whatever fears were in her head were meaningless. The only noise she heard before the police arrived was the scooting of metal on something solid; to her it sounded like the object was heavy.

"I'm fine," she told the officer that approached her, waving him off. "Just a little shaken up." The officer nodded and went to join his partner in checking on the teens. If they were surprised now they would be more so once April told them what happened.

What April wouldn't tell them is that she'd found something at the scene. Not even a foot away from where she was against the wall, right below the light, was what looked like a weapon. As she picked it up she thought back to Toriyama. Maybe he was right. Here in her hands was some proof. The weapon was a Sai.


	2. Four Brothers, Silent Shadows

Chapter 2

Four Brothers, Silent Shadows

If April and Toriyama had made a bet during their interview about whether or not ninjas were operating in New York, she would have lost. In fact, they'd been there for years, fifteen to be exact. Their were four ninjas, each of them trained well in the ancient arts. The four were brothers, taught from a young age by their father. Their names were just as unique as their occupation. In order of age they were Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, although amongst themselves they went by more casual ones: Leo, Raph, Donny and Miky.

Leo was the closest out of the four to their father. He was also the only one of his brothers interested in the spiritual aspect of the shinobi arts. After training he'd meditate, knowing one had to exercise the body as well as the mind. Donny also took this to heart, only in a different direction. He was the bookworm of the group, always studying literature, science, history; any subject they could find textbooks on, he'd learn about it. Miky, on the other hand, didn't study. He was a good ninja, but out of the four he was the most lax in his training, preferring to have fun. Raph did as well, but his fun came from battle. Of the four you could say he was the most battle ready, eager to jump into a fight if one was breaking out. Splinter said it was his strength, but the anger that went with it was his weakness.

Their names and occupations were weird enough, but next fact about them would cause even UFO believers to doubt the messenger: they weren't human. They were turtles, mutant turtles to be more specific. The full story of how they got that way only their father Splinter knew, but what they did know is that it involved a canister of ooze. Splinter had told them they would be told the full story in time. After fifteen years they knew they were ready. Splinter knew so too, but he needed to be sure.

"Go above ground," he said. "Move carefully through the shadows and stay silent. Strike only when needbe. Return when you are done."

His teachings weren't always vague, but when they were the four turtles knew that a lesson lay at the end. So the four brothers had gone above ground, leaving their sewer home through an alleyway manhole. They knew fully well why they lived in the darkness below: humans feared the unusual, so their very existence would cause panic if it was known.

Good thing they were ninja. Once above ground they went quickly for the rooftops, moving silently as they went. They were stealthy, but right now they still had the setting sun to deal with. Being a five-foot tall turtle in one of the busiest cities in the world is kind of hard to hide. Even so, they did mange to go about unseen. They moved from roof to roof, jumping only when they knew they wouldn't be seen.

They didn't have to wait long for the sun to set. Within twenty minutes the sun was set enough to work for the turtles. Now they could move about easier. At night a person is more likely to second-guess what they see in the shadows more than if in daylight, or so Donny had told them after reading a psychology book.

Leo held his hand up as they neared the edge of the building they were on. Miky opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a hand wave from his elder; he then pointed over the edge. Slowly Raph, Donny and Miky came to the edge, looking down at what had caught their brother's gaze. Below them was something they knew from TV: April O'Neal. She was being mugged.

"It's that cute redhead," Miky whispered, smiling as he did. "Looks like she needs help."

Leo nodded his head. Right now he was getting a feel for what Splinter's earlier words had meant. "The light is right, so we should."

Raph nodded, his dark, combat smile crossing his face. Quickly he drew one of his sais and threw it, aiming for the lone light. His aim was true and light went out quickly. "Fish in a barrel," he said before Miky jumped from the edge, one of his pair of nunchuku out. Raph shook his head. "Taking my fun...but he needs the practice."

Leo smiled a little. Do to his hotheadedness he knew his brother always liked to be the first one in a fight, but he also knew he was close to Miky. They were like best-friends, playing video games and training together; although Raph mostly did the latter and Miky the former.

The three watched as their youngest sibling fell silently towards the night-blind teens, weapon at the ready. Before he hit the ground he swung, one handle of his nunchuku hitting him side of the head. He didn't swing full force, but it was enough to knock him out. Once he was on the ground he moved, not making a sound as he approached the teen who was giving orders. When he turned his head the nunchuku flew again, hitting him in the same spot with the same amount of force. He smiled as he did. Even though he didn't like fighting on the same scale as Raph, his brother's influence on him from training was obvious to observers.

Miky moved as the last teen moved, guessing he was going to try to see what was going on with whatever light-source he had. Best to not be anywhere near; even letting part of himself be seen would risk them all. Once the teen had his cellphone in hand Miky was hidden behind the truck, at an angle where he could single to his brothers.

"Not bad, for a slacker," Raph whispered, smiling down at his little brother. Leo still had his eyes locked on the last remaining teenager. Judging from how he was scanning his cellphone Miky's attack had him scared. Based on his swift movements he was probably scanning for the attacker, not that it'd do much good. Shinobi stayed in the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment to strike, which was usually provided by the target. In this case it was indirectly. Like him and April the turtles heard the sirens. Not long after that the kid took off running, in the direction of the van.

"Donny," Leo said. The word was barley out of his mouth when his brother jumped, hands pulling his Bo staff from it's holder as he went. He landed in next to the van, weapon moving in a downward arch. It connect sharply with the teen's stomach, forcing the air from his chest. As he fell to his knees he moved again, aiming for the head. Like Miky's too blows it wasn't full force, but enough to knock him out. _Sweet dreams_.

Once the kid was out Leo and Raph both moved. The sirens were getting closer so they didn't have time to look for the sai Raph had thrown earlier. He silently cursed as they fumbled with the manhole they'd spotted down there while the light was intact. Miky and Donny moved with them, sliding down in the sewer once the way was open. Leo went next, followed by Raph. He got the cover over just as the police car pulled up, light falling on their handy work.

Raph stayed a few ladder pegs down from the lid, listening to the movement above ground. Knowing the cops they'd most likely find his sai when they searched the area, but the light was not that far from the manhole. If he timed it fight he might be able to grab it while they cuffed the punks. When he heard them move to do so he moved a hand up, pushing the lit enough for him to take a peak. He lifted his head, just in time to see April pick up his sai.

"Shit..."he whispered as he lowered the lid.

The four brothers walked through the sewers towards their home. Leo and Miky were in front, Donny just behind them. Raph was a few yards behind, bringing up the rear, sulking over the lost of his weapon. "We were awesome," Miky said with a smile. "Dude's and dudettes, major league butt kicking is back in town."

Leo nodded with a smile. Below ground he was more relaxed, knowing the odds of discovery were low. Besides, if they did come across a human down here they'd easy be able to disappear; they knew the sewers well. "Awesome," he seconded with enthusiasm, raising his fist a little.

Miky leaned over as they walked, right hand gripping his brother's shell lightly. "Righteous," he said with a smile, beginning the war of words to define their performance that they usually did after training.

"Bossanova," Donny put in behind them, the same enthusiasm in his voice. This caused Leo and Miky to both stop, turning to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"Bossanova?" Miky repeated questioningly.

"Chevy Nova?" Donny suggested, slight hesitation in his voice. He got a head shake from Miky in response. He moved his to the left, moving his fingers as he tried to quickly think of a word. A smile soon crossed his face. "Excellent," he said, moving his fist in the same manner Leo had. Leo and Miky both nodded, putting their hands up. A series of high-fives ensued before they resumed their walk.

"Come on, lets hurry. I'm starving," Miky said, putting his nunchuku back in it's holster as they rounded a corner. "Major pizza attack here, dudes."

"Same here," Leo said.

"Pizza, I need it," Donny put. "Oh baby."

Raph rounded the corner with them, still sulking. He was fiddling with his one remaining sai. Their lair was less than twenty yards down this tunnel. They were in a part of the sewer that the workers hardly came into, and when they did they didn't go into their lair. It was well hidden.

Leo, Donny and Miky continued their pizza talk as they approached their home, mixing in a few good words every now and then. At the moment they didn't seem to notice their brother's lack of enthusiasm, or they simply were ignoring it. He stopped for a moment at the door, eyes looking down at his one weapon. Splinter wasn't going to be happy that he'd lost his weapon, especially since they hadn't been easy to come by. But, they hadn't been seen, so he wouldn't be angry.

Still, loosing a weapon for a shinobi was like loosing part of one's self. Raph shook his head lightly as he looked at his remaining weapon. He knew who had the weapon, so come hell or high water he'd get it back. After taking in a deep breath he joined his family inside.


End file.
